


Reflections

by HeddaGab



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on Tumblr fanart, During Skin Deep, F/M, Regina's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab





	Reflections

Regina gasped for air and flanged her eyes open, clutching at the satin sheets on her bed. _It was just a dream._ Panting she tried to control her breath and erase the agony from her eyes. Her heart rate managed to drop eventually, her eyes began to appear steelier. She proceeded to do her every morning routine as usual. “Today I’ll wear the blue one. I like the prickly chains in the back” she said to herself as she chose the velvet formfitting dress of the day, with a background thought that was fighting to become conscious but she didn’t let it. _I need them to prick my skin, to make me feel again. I haven’t felt anything since…_ She froze. Her heart clenched. Her heart was also in chains and they were tightening fast. _Stop it Regina. Breathe. You do not feel pain. You do not FEEL._ She drew a deep breath and carried on- basically her people were summoned to take care of their Queen.

“All right now leave me alone”, she ordered. Watching herself in the mirror, admiring the perfect fit of the dress that hugged her curves, her hairstyle was elaborate as usual, her lips painted red to remind her of her apples- and Snow White’s blood. A ray of bright sunlight passed through her heavy velvet curtains and fell with audacity on her mirror, reflecting straight to her eyes, almost blinding her. “Enough” she scoffed and with a wave of her hand she drew her curtains shut. _He has them pinned down._ A faint smile appeared on her face. _He HAD them pinned down._ The woman reflected on the mirror seemed pale, there was nothing inviting about her. Her eyes were dead. Her soul was dead. “Mirror mirror on the wall….” Her voice cracked, the words escaped her mouth like bats, scraping her insides as they flew away. “….show me what my heart desires most of all”.

A mirage appeared before her eyes. She saw her reflection having a life of its own while she stood still. She saw herself tilting her head a bit, extending her neck and then she noticed….him. Her eyes burned invisible flames; her tears instantly flooded to relief her anger’s burning fire. _He is just how I remember him._ He leaned at the crook of the neck, breathing at her skin, almost kissing it. He touched her arms with his long and delicate fingers, clasping them eventually and prickling her skin. She felt the chains in her back trying to penetrate her but not quite matching the essence of the reflection. “We are where we belong. Together” he almost hissed before licking her gently. Her reflection gasped, closed her eyes and surrendered her whole being to him. The mirage started to slowly fade away and all she could see now was her tears’ streams marking her red cheeks.

_You are pathetic Regina. No one will ever love you, don’t you know that already? No matter how much poise you acquire, no matter how many beautiful clothes you wear or how beautiful you make you façade to look with color, you are rotten to your very core. Everyone leaves. Even he did. Did you really think he was your soul mate? The one who understood you and loved you? Ha! He chose her. He lov… He loves her (?) He, the one who repeatedly said he was unlovable. He, the one who thinks he is a monster….. We were never monsters when we were together Rumple. We were dark angels spreading their black wings wide. We were majestic. And now you shall be punished for your faulty choices. You will become weak. SHE will make you weak. And I’ll have my revenge for your trickery. Foolish Regina. When his power is eliminated then that quivering inside you will stop, your knees won’t be weak upon his sight or thought, they’ll stand steady as pillars, crushing him beneath them, torturing him._

“I’ll have you taste your own medicine Dark One” she whispered, forming a wicked smile, sensing her blood cooling off once more, regaining her preferable attitude. “Hello Regina. I’ve missed you” she said playfully and blew a kiss to her mirror. “Guards!” she strutted her way out. “Fetch me my carriage!”


End file.
